Jackson Wang
Perfil thumb|350px|Jackson *'Nombre:' 잭슨 / Jackson *'Nombre completo:' 왕잭슨 / Wang Jackson *'Nombre chino: '王嘉爾 / Wang Jia Er *'Nombre cantones: '王嘉爾 / Wang Ga Yi *'Profesión:' Rapero, Bailarín, Actor y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong, China. *'Estatura:' 174cm *'Peso:' 63kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Agencia:' **JYP Entertainment (Corea del Sur). Dramas * Producer (KBS2, 2015) Cameo Ep.3 * Dream Knight (2015) Programas de TV *(MBC) Real Men (2016) *(MBC) Celebrity Bromance (2016, junto a Joo Heon) *(tvN) SNL Korea (09.04.16) *(MBC Every1) Weekly Idol (como MC) *(JTBC) Where Is My Friend's Home (junto a BamBam) *(SBS) Star King (05.01.2016, junto a Hani y Hyerin de EXID) *(KBS) Dream Team (07.11.2015) *(JTBC) Laws of the Jungle (11.09.2015 al TBA) *(KBS) Cool Kiz on the Block (28.07.2015) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (07.07.2015, invitado especial junto a Mark) *(SBS) Inkigayo (2015, como MC) *(tvN) Problematic Men (23.04.2015) *Comedy Big League (07.03.2015) *(MBC) World Changing Quiz Show (07.03.2015) *(MBC)' 'Weekly Idol (25.02.2015, junto a Big Byung y Chamsonyeo) *(SBS) Einstein (21.02.2015) Ep. 1 y 2 *(Arirang TV) After School Club (11.02.2015, especial MC, junto a Mark) *(JTBC) Dating Alone (31.01.2015) *(KBS) Happy Together (22.01.2015) *(MBC Every1) Weekly Idol - 4th Awards (31.12.2014, junto a Big Byung) *(Mnet) M! Countdown Christmas Especial - MC Especial (25.12.2014, junto a JB y Jin Young) *(MBC) Radio Star (17.12.2014) *(SBS) Star King (13.12.2014, junto a Jin Young y Yu Gyeom) *(MBC Every1) Hitmaker Season 2 (12.12.2014) *(KBS) Vitamin (10.12.2014) *(SBS) Star King (06.12.2014, junto a Jin Young y Yu Gyeom) *(SBS) Roommate (21.09.2014, segunda temporada) *(SBS) Star King (15.02.2014, junto a Mark, JB y Young Jae) *(SBS) 1000 songs Challenge (09.03.2014, junto a JB, Jin Young y Young Jae) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (09.04.2014, especial MC, junto a Mark) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (02.07.2014, junto a Mark) *(SBS) Star King (05.07.2014, junto a JB, Mark y Jin Young) *(Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (16.07.2014, junto a Mark) *Simply Kpop (25.07.14, como especial MC) *(MBC Every1) Hitmaker (29.07.14 - 19.08.2014) *(MBC) Hello! Stranger (08.09.2014) *(MBC Every1) Weekly Idol (20.08.2014, junto a Big Byung) *(MBC) Quiz to Change the World (14.06/21.06/12.07/19.07/09.08/16.08/16.09 2014, junto a Junior) *(Mnet/tvN) WIN: WHO IS NEXT? (13.09.2013, junto a Mark, BamBam y Yu Gyeom) Programas de Radio *(MBC) C-Radio "Idol True Colors" Ep.50 junto a Young Ji y BamBam (28.03.15) *(MBC) Sunny FM Date Radio junto a Young Ji (04.11.14) *(Arirang Radio) Music Access junto a Mark (02.07.2014) *(Arirang Radio) Star Date, junto a Mark y BamBam (10.07.14) *(MBC) WGM TV junto a Mark y BamBam (2014) *(MBC) Simsimtapa junto a BamBam (30.01.2014) *(KBS) Cool FM junto a Mark, BamBam y Yu Gyeom (28.01.2014) Vídeos Musicales *'2016:' Unnies - Shut Up *'2015: 'Amber - Shake that Brass (feat. TaeYeon) Colaboraciones *'2015:' Baek A Yeon (feat. Jackson) - Shouldn’t Have… (SBS, Inkigayo) *'2015:' Jun. K (2PM) - True Swag (feat. Jackson & Mark) (KCON x M!Countdown / Japan) * 2015: Cheetah & Kangnam - My Type (feat. Jackson) (KCON x M!Countdown / Japan) * 2014: Sunmi - Full Moon (feat. Jackson) (KBS, Musik Bank Especial) * 2014: Jia & Fei (miss A) - Tell Me (feat. Jackson) (JYP Nation ONE MIC Concert Hong Kong) * 2014: Baek Ji Young - My Ear's Candy (feat. Jackson & JB) (Mnet, M! Countdown 10th Anniversary) *'2014:' 15& - Can't Hide It (feat. Jackson) *'2014:' Sunmi - Frozen in Time (feat. Jackson) Composiciones *'2014:' Letrista: 그냥 오늘 밤 (Just Tonight) - Álbum "Identify" *'2015: '''Rap: ''Back To Me - Mini Álbum Just Right *'2015:' Rap: 느낌이 좋아 (Feel So Good) - Mini Álbum "MAD" *'2015:' Rap: GOOD ''- Mini Álbum "MAD" *'2015:' Rap: ''Tic Tic Tok ''- Mini Álbum "MAD" *'2015: Rap: 고백송 (Confession Song) ''- Mini Álbum ''MAD Winter Edition *'''2016: '''Rap: ''Encore - ''Single JYP NATION 'Encore *'2016:' Letrista: Boomx3 - Álbum "FLIGHT LOG: TURBULENCE" *'2016: '''Rap: ''No Jam - ''Álbum "FLIGHT LOG: TURBULENCE" Revistas *'2016:' TheStar *'2015:' GQ *'2015:' Sure Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' GOT7 **'Posición:' ''2do ''Rapero / Vocalista / Bailarín. **'Entrenamiento:' 2 años y medio. *'Grupo proyecto:' Hitmaker (bajo el nombre de Wang Kong). *'Educación:' Escuela Internacional Americana (Hong Kong). *'Familia:' Padres (Ricky Wang y Sophia Wang) y hermano mayor. *'Idiomas (políglota):' Cantonés (lengua materna) / Coreano (fluido) / Inglés (fluido) / Mandarín (medio) /Japonés (medio) / Francés (básico). *'Pasatiempos:' Bailar y rapear son dos de sus grandes pasiones. También le gusta hacer beatbox, patinar con su skate y jugar al baloncesto. *'Especialidad:' Esgrima (Nº 1 en su país de origen) y artes marciales. *'Artistas favoritos:' Taeyang de BIGBANG, Dr. Dre, G-unit y Chris Brown. *'Tipo ideal:' Una chica atractiva y deportista, que se cuide, que concuerde con su explosiva personalidad y que tenga lindas piernas. En concreto, le llaman muchísimo la atención las mujeres con la piel morena, siendo su tipo ideal (según confesó en un programa de radio) ''Beyoncé. Además, en el programa "Roommate" se quedó prendado de la belleza y fuerza de la luchadora y atleta Song Gayeon. *'Comida favorita:' Chocolate, queso, pizza, dimsum, carbonara y pollo. *'Amigos:' Rap Monster (BTS), Joo Hoen (MONSTA X) , Lee Guk Joo, Amber (f(x)) y Jessi (Lucky J). *'Mejores amigos:' Hani de EXID Youngji (K.A.R.D),Mark Tuan y BamBam. *De entre todos los integrantes (no-coreanos) de GOT7 fue al que más le costó aprender coreano. *Fue el ganador de las audiciones de JYP Entertainment en Hong Kong en el 2010. *Nació en el seno de una familia atlética. Su padre es un conocido ex-entrenador del equipo nacional de esgrima de Hong Kong, su madre una ex-gimnasta que ganó la medalla de oro en el año 1982, y su hermano mayor otro joven atleta. *Su hermano mayor vive en Australia. *Jackson se pone celoso con facilidad, cómo muy bien dijeron Yu Gyeom y el MC en el episodio número 1 de IGOT7. *Para Jackson, estar lejos de su familia es una agonía con la que tiene que vivir día a día. En el programa "Roommate", demostró lo mal que lo estaba pasando lejos de sus padres sin haberlos visto durante 2 años cuando gracias a JYP, vinieron de Hong Kong a darle una sorpresa. *Estuvo en el equipo juvenil de Hong Kong como atleta de esgrima. *Ha ganado muchos premios siendo un esgrimista, su padre se opuso a que fuera cantante y bailarín hasta que no lograse alcanzar el número 1 en un campeonato, por lo que Jackson le prometió que lograría ser uno de los mejores, hasta que por fin lo consiguió y logró el primer lugar en el "Campeonato de Asia Junior" y en el "Campeonato de Esgrima Cadete". *Jackson se enteró de la audición de JYP Entertainment mientras jugaba al baloncesto con sus compañeros en período de clases. *Le encanta y se le dan muy bien las acrobacias. Siendo más joven (10 años) tuvo la oportunidad de formar parte del equipo de gimnasia de Hong Kong, pero su familia se negó por completo. *Sus compañeros y amigos de GOT7 confesaron que es como una caja de Pandora una vez que la abres, te maravillas con la cantidad de sorpresas que pueden salir de ella. *Los integrantes lo eligieron como el miembro mas presumido del grupo por la forma en que actúa, ya que llama mucho la atención. *Su personalidad es acaparable suele ser el más extrovertido, bromista y hablador del grupo. *Tiene astigmatismo y en ocasiones se le hace difícil ver de lejos. *Es un buen amigo de Soryong de Tasty. *Jackson ocupó el puesto Nº10 en una encuesta realizada en julio de 2014 sobre los extranjeros más atractivos de Corea del Sur. Además, ocupó el Nº1 en Super Idol Chart como el mejor ídolo masculino del K-Pop, recibiendo el apodo "Fencing Idol" (fencing: esgrima), por su reciente popularidad. *Ganó junto a Mark el premio a la "Best Partner" en los (ASC) After School Club Awards. *Es el primer artista masculino de JYP Entertainment en recibir más de un millón de seguidores en su cuenta de Instagram (2015). *Sufrió una lesión leve en uno de sus tobillos en "Idol Star Athletic Championship 2015", por lo que tuvo que dejar la pierna en reposo durante una semana. *Tiene un cierto parecido al actor Taeoh y al modelo japonés Yanagi Shuntaro *El 31 de enero del 2015 en Hong Kong Jackson cantó la canción "Silence" junto a Mark. Jackson fue el vocalista en la actuación. *Participó en la temporada de Law of the Jungle en Nicaragua junto a Hani (EXID), Minah (Girl's Day), N (VIXX), el actor Choi Woo Shik, el luchador profesional Kim Dong Hyun, el actor Jo Han Sun, el ex-jugador profesional de baloncesto Hyun Joo-Yup y Kim Tae Woo (G.O.D.). Gracias a este programa, Hani y Jackson se convirtieron en mejores amigos. *Es cercano a Jessi de Lucky J lo considera su "hermano pequeño". *En su cuarta visita a Weekly Idol entró diciendo que, por propia voluntad, había bajado de peso 9 kilos, aunque los MC's como siempre lo ignoraron (de manera divertida). *Fue unos de los invitados de Hani (EXID) a la fiesta de celebración de su comeback con el single "Hot Pink". *Jackson escribió el rap de "Confession Song" y "U Got Me" de GOT7. *Dice que tiene mucha confianza en el mismo y se considera el más guapo del grupo. *Su apodo favorito es Wang Puppy. *Encuentra atractivas a las chicas que utilizan camisas más grandes. *Realizo un Cover de la canción "Who's your mama?" de J.Y. Park, junto con su compañero de grupo BamBam. *Una vez se le ofreció ser el estilista de BTS a cambio de un chocolate. *Le cuesta mucho memorizar las letras de las canciones, por lo que suele ser el integrante que más tarda en aprenderse las canciones de GOT7. *El respeta y admira a la mamá de BamBam por criar a 4 hijos prácticamente ella sola. *Una vez más, y debido a su cercana relación, Hani (EXID) invitó a Jackson a su primer programa como MC en Weekly Idol, junto a su compañera Solji. Su relación es tan estrecha como la de dos hermanos. *Promueve mucho las OTP. *En un programa se le vio despertando en su cama con BamBam y este lo ayuda a verse bien. *Jackson grabo la canción que se usara como tema para la segunda temporada de "Go Gridge" *El programa "Fresh Sunday" en su actualización publico que Jackson esta encargado de: 1-Representar la belleza 2-Mostrar un rostro Dulce/Buen Cuerpo 3- De demostrar el tener abdominales. *Jackson aparecerá en un nuevo programa chino de Jiansung TV como parte del elenco. El programa constara de 12 episodios, en los cuales se formaran 2 grupos de 3, dichos grupos tendrán que cumplir misiones secretas encomendada por un invitado secreto y luchar por su honor. El primer episodio se emitirá el 1ro de julio a las 10pm. *En Roommate , en el cumpleaños de Jackson , Jackson pidió criar un burro lo cual no pudieron porque costaba 22.000.000 y no había esa cantidad , pero hicieron un acuerdo con el dueño del burro y lo dejaron alquilarlo por 2 días . *El 1 de septiembre, JYP Entertainment reveló que Jackson de GOT7 estuvo involucrado en un accidente temprano por la mañana mientras se dirigía al aeropuerto, debido a que algunas personas le seguían peligrosamente en coche. También advirtió a los autores y a otros de no actuar de una manera similar en el futuro. *Después que se informara el 1º de setiembre que Jackson de GOT7 había salido lesionado tras un accidente automovilístico ocasionado por una fan que lo estaba siguiendo en auto, su agencia, JYP Entertainment, ha compartido información sobre su estado. JYP Entertainment no había sido capaz de informar sobre su lesión después del accidente en el momento de su declaración oficial. Sin embargo, un representante ha dicho al medio de comunicación de Ilgan Sports: “Su lesión no parece seria. Parece haber sido una colisión menor”. La agencia también ha declarado que el accidente ocurrió en un aeropuerto chino, mientras que Jackson estaba camino a abordar un vuelo a Japón. “Jackson no fue herido de gravedad”, afirman. “Sin embargo, ya que fue un accidente automovilístico, se fue a un hospital local inmediatamente después de llegar a Japón”. Y añaden: “Vamos a ser capaces de determinar sus actividades en base a los resultados de su examen”. Aclaran que están esperando determinar su estado antes de decidir si Jackson va a tomar parte en el concierto en Japón de JYP Nation el 4 de septiembre. “La salud de los artistas de nuestra agencia es nuestra primera prioridad”, afirman. *Ha expresado en varias ocaciones que desea ser cercano a SinB de GFRIEND. Enlace *'Instagram' *Jackson Instagram Oficial Galería Jackson Wang1.jpg Jackson Wang2.jpg Jackson Wang-3.jpg 10481331 566505243482322 4316404022450854522 n.jpg 20959h1.jpg Jackson Wang6.jpg Jackson Wang07.jpg Jackson 7.jpg Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KActor Categoría:KMC Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:CRapero Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JBailarín Categoría:JRapero Categoría:Nacidos en 1994